


Alcohol

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back to the motel drunk, and Dean finds out he's a bit more sensitive when intoxicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

Getting drunk had always been one of Dean's favourite things in life, which should come to no surprise. However, he had only seen Castiel get drunk a hand-full of times, mostly because the Angel required so much alcohol that it was insane.

Castiel and Dean had been going around hunting on their own, Sam off on his own little hunt. Dean was attempting to do some research on the laptop to find out about this spirit he thought was haunting a school, Cas out to get some food.

Which is why, hours later, when Castiel finally stumbled into the motel, Dean was surprised. His first thought was that Cas totally didn't have any food in his hands. His second thought was along the lines of "Oh shit Angel falling!" and running over to catch Castiel before he fell to the ground.

If not for the obvious rank smell of alcohol emitting itself off of the Angel, Dean would have checked the guy over for any wounds. As it was, Dean scrunched up his nose, pulling Castiel up and dumping him on the bed.

"Where did you even find enough booze to get yourself wasted?"

Castiel attempted to push himself up into a sitting position, giving up after a full minute and instead resigning himself to being slumped awkwardly. "B-bar."

Dean rose his eyebrows, a bit curious as to how the Angel paid for his drinking habit, but he knew that if Cas didn't have the motor functions to sit himself up, he wouldn't have the brain capacity to answer such a 'complex' question.

The Winchester shook his head and leaned over his friend, pulling the trenchcoat off of his arms and sliding it from under him. Now instead of a drunk stalker, Castiel looked like a drunk office worker. He chuckled and reached down to untie the shoes, but stopped when Castiel made a very... male-motion as his hand passed the front of his dress slacks.

Cas had lifted his hips up the couple of inches between Dean's hand and the front of his pants, sighing at the friction.

Dean blinked but didn't move his hand, allowing the Angel to rub himself against his palm a few more times before a light blush spread across his face. Either Castiel was super out of it, or he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hmm. You seem to be pretty human at the moment." He wondered if the alcohol had leaked into his Grace, or something.

Castiel made a whimper-like sound as the hunter moved his hand away. Dean bent down, one of his hands on the other side of Cas's head as he breathed along his neck.

When Castiel responded with a shiver, a smirk grew on Dean's face. Staying in his bent position, he licked Cas's bottom lip, his hand moving from the bed and down the Angel's body, slipping under the waist-band of his dress pants.

Cas let out a breathy groan as Dean grabbed the base of his cock, his hips lifting up again. Dean let out a chuckle and reached his free hand up to pull Castiel's jaw down so he could rub their tongues together, pulling out long strokes.

As Dean moved his mouth down to the expanse of neck, sucking and nibbling lightly with the intent of leaving a small mark, Castiel started panting. He let his hand pause a the head of the Angel's cock, playing with it and relishing the feel of him shuddering against him.

Castiel reached up and grabbed at the back of Dean's shirt as his hand worked faster, Cas pushing his hips up in time with his strokes. He let out a broken moan and his body tightened, then shuddered as he came onto Dean's hand.

The Angel's hand fell from Dean's shirt onto his own chest, which rose and fell quickly with his panting.

Dean pulled his hand from his friend's pants, who had quickly passed out. He put his hand up to his face, licking one of his fingers before grinning down at the Angel.

"Well. I'll have to get you drunk more often."


End file.
